


Buffy, and Angel the series Icons

by wereleopard58



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Banners & Icons, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here are some icons and images I made a long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buffy, and Angel the series Icons

**Author's Note:**

> These were created many years ago when screencaps weren't that good lol.

[](http://s18.photobucket.com/user/sg1fjm/media/6.jpg.html) [](http://s18.photobucket.com/user/sg1fjm/media/b5.jpg.html) [](http://s18.photobucket.com/user/sg1fjm/media/b6.jpg.html) [](http://s18.photobucket.com/user/sg1fjm/media/b1.jpg.html) [](http://s18.photobucket.com/user/sg1fjm/media/faith.jpg.html) [](http://s18.photobucket.com/user/sg1fjm/media/giles.jpg.html) [](http://s18.photobucket.com/user/sg1fjm/media/lilah.jpg.html) [](http://s18.photobucket.com/user/sg1fjm/media/thankful.jpg.html) [](http://s18.photobucket.com/user/sg1fjm/media/stgeorge.jpg.html) [](http://s18.photobucket.com/user/sg1fjm/media/stpatricks.jpg.html) [](http://s18.photobucket.com/user/sg1fjm/media/cordyage.jpg.html) [](http://s18.photobucket.com/user/sg1fjm/media/halloween.jpg.html) [](http://s18.photobucket.com/user/sg1fjm/media/dru1.jpg.html) [](http://s18.photobucket.com/user/sg1fjm/media/paincopy.jpg.html) [](http://s18.photobucket.com/user/sg1fjm/media/cordy1.jpg.html) [](http://s18.photobucket.com/user/sg1fjm/media/cordy2.jpg.html) [](http://s18.photobucket.com/user/sg1fjm/media/angel03copy.jpg.html) [](http://s18.photobucket.com/user/sg1fjm/media/gurardianangel.jpg.html)[](http://s18.photobucket.com/user/sg1fjm/media/Project1.jpg.html)


End file.
